


Please, God, Not My Brother

by PenguinKiwis



Series: Penguin's Flash Fiction Fridays [22]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Flash Fiction, Gen, Injury, Panic, Protective CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:49:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29655720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinKiwis/pseuds/PenguinKiwis
Summary: Usually, Fives is the one who gets into trouble. Not Echo.
Relationships: CT-21-0408 | CT-1409 | Echo & CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives
Series: Penguin's Flash Fiction Fridays [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178669
Kudos: 21
Collections: Echo&Fives





	Please, God, Not My Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Request: 89 whump for Fives and Echo :) Cause they are both reckless but Echo is the semi more sensible one (even better twist if Echo is bleeding) :)
> 
> 89\. “There’s blood everywhere.”
> 
> man their entire life is just one big whump fest rip these two lads

Normally, it would be Fives who would be in Echo’s place. Crumpled and gasping on the forest floor. Normally it would be Fives, except Fives would haul himself back up with gritted teeth and a burning desire to _punch whoever the_ kriff _had shot him down._

But instead, Fives was scrambling down from the tree he had been in, scrambling over logs and rocks and through plants and _Echo_ was the one who had been shot from the trees and _kark_ he had to get to his brother. Above them, he knew that Rex and the rest were finishing off the Droids, but that didn’t matter to him. He had to get to Echo, his baby brother. The last of the Domino aside from him.

He found Echo on his side, clutching onto his arm and slightly curled up, blood dripping through his blacks, through the shattered armor, and his fingers.

“Echo!” he cried, instantly making for his side and the other ARC Trooper grimaced— or rather, did it _more._ His face was already twisted in pain and Fives quickly sent out his location to Kix because, _kark,_ he needed him there _yesterday_. 

Echo groaned, and Fives pried his hand from his injury, cursing as warm blood soaked through his gloves. Shit, shit, _shit._ That was a lot of blood.

“Kark, Echo,” he grunted, tugging the rerebrace off. It didn’t come off in one piece. **“There’s blood _everywhere.”_**

The Rebrace was shattered, and he tugged the vibroblade from his utility belt, cutting away the sleeve of Echo’s blacks. He didn’t have the coordination that Kix did but _kark_ he there was armor splintered and dug into Echo’s arm and Echo was in _pain._

He hesitated, unsure if he was supposed to pull the fragments out— didn’t Commander Colt say that if you removed a knife you’d bleed out faster? Fives didn’t have to make that choice as a hand clamped down on his shoulder and he yelped, whirling around with the vibroblade ready to attack his enemy and—

Oh. Kix.

He lowered the blade.

**Author's Note:**

> Come bother me on my Writing Tumblr [here](https://penguinkiwi-writes.tumblr.com/) or on my main blog [here](https://penguinkiwi.tumblr.com/)


End file.
